House Baratheon
House Baratheon of Storm's End is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and they rule over the Kingdom of the Storm Lands. The Barathoens are descended fro Orys Barathoen, the bastard brother of Aegon the Conqueror and the Baratheons have served as Lords Paramounts since then, with a brief period where they themselves ruled as Kings after Robert's Rebellion. Their sigil is a black stag on a yellow field. There words are, "Ours is the Fury." History Death of Stannis Baratheon Stannis Baratheon was pressing his claim for the Iron Throne after the death of Robert I Baratheon during the War of the Five Kings. He was defeated at the battle of the Blackwater and retreated North, securing a victory at the battle of Castle Black. While in the North, Stannis tried to seek out a Stark to place in Winterfell and gain the support of the Northern Lords. Stannis sends his hand, Davos Seaworth to seek out Rickon Stark in Skagos but Davos is unable to do so and dies on the Island and is never heard from again. Stannis, even without a Stark attempts to liberate Winterfell from the Boltons in the Siege of Winterfell. Stannis dies in this battle and his sword, lightbringer is found broken beside his slain corpse. After their victory, the Boltons are able to capture Shireen Baratheon who they later offer as a token of fealty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Battle for King's Landing King Tommen I Baratheon engaged the forces of Aegon Targaryen and later Queen Daenerys Targaryen in the climatic Battle for King's Landing. The initial conflict is fought between the Baratheon forces and Aegon's Golden Company. Aegon is able to break down the Mud Gate and gain access to the city and engaged in a fierce skirmish in the streets of King's Landing. Just as this battle starts to get underway, Daenerys Targaryen begins her landing in Westeros, and proceeds to join in the frey in the city. Daenerys, alongside her unsullied, dragons and Dornish allies are able to defeat the forces of Aegon and Tommen and sieze the city in the process. This victory came at a cost, as Tommen Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Jon Connington and Jaime Lannister were all found about the dead after the battle. The death of King Tommen Baratheon marked the end of the reign of the Baratheons on the Iron Throne. Lady Paramount After the Battle for King's Landing, Shireen Baratheon is given as a token of fealty from the Boltons to Queen Daenerys. The Queen considers exectuing her for being an offspring of the usurper, but decides against it because Shireen was only a young girl. Shireen is allowed to return to the Stormlands and serve as Lady Paramount on the condition that she convert to the Seven and abandon her father's Red God. The Second Era Lyonel Baratheon is Lord of Storm's End. He attends the Great Council. Family Tree * Steffon Baratheon (Deceased) * »Cassana Estermont (Deceased) ** Robert Baratheon (Deceased) ** »Cersei Lannister (Deceased) *** Joffery Baratheon (Deceased) *** Tommen Baratheon (Deceased) *** Myrcella Baratheon (Deceased) *** »Trystane Martell (Deceased) **** Quentyn Martell (Deceased) **** »Naeris of Braavos ***** Olyvar Martell ***** Nymeria Martell ***** Maron Martell *** Edric 'Storm' Baratheon ** Stannis Baratheon (Deceased) ** »Selyse Florent (Deceased) *** Shireen Baratheon (Deceased) *** »''Edric 'Storm' Baratheon'' **** Renly Baratheon (Deceased) **** »Cassana of Tarth (Deceased) ***** Lyonel Baratheon ***** Criston Baratheon **** Halys Baratheon ***** Axel Baratheon ** Renly Baratheon (Deceased) Houses Sworn to House Baratheon * House Bolling. * House Buckler of Bronzegate. * House Cafferen of Fawnton. * House Connington of Griffin's Roost. * House Errol of Haystack Hall. * House Estermont of Greenstone. * House Fell of Felwood. * House Foote of Nightsong. * House Gower. * House Grandison of Grandview. * House Hasty. * House Herston. * House Horpe. * House Kellington. * House Lonmouth. * House Mertyns of Mistwood. * House Morrigen of Crows Nest. * House Musgood. * House Peasebury of Poddingfield. * House Penrose of Parchments. * House Rogers of Amberly. * House Seaworth. * House Selmy of Harvest Hall. * House Staedmon of Broad Arch. * House Swann of Stonehelm. The Swanns are marcher lords. * House Swygert. * House Tarth of Evenfall Hall. * House Trant of Gallowsgrey. * House Tudbury. * House Wagstaff. * House Wensington. * House Wylde of Rain House. Category:House Baratheon